Please Come Home
by houseofanubislover10897
Summary: Mal changes her mind when Ben comes to talk to her in her hideout. This story was requested by Twilightandpercyjacksonlover30 and I was happy to do it :)


**Mal's POV**

"At least I don't see a picture of me with horns and a pitchfork" Ben's voice call's from behind me and I jump slightly before turning around, and my grip on the can of spray paint I'm holding tightens."Ben" I say softly, too stunned to say anything else. What in the name of evil is he doing here dressed like a vk? Doesn't he know it's not safe? He takes a few steps towards me and I put my hands up defenstively, suddenly feeling very nervous.

 _'Please don't come any closer'_ I think to myself as he stops in his tracks with a hurt look on his face.

"Mal I'm so sorry about our fight, it was all my fault it..." he says and I hear his voice crack in the middle of his sentance.

"Please come home" he says as he pulls something out of his jacket pocket and holds it in front of him, his ring.

"Ben" I sigh, finally getting my feet to move forward so I can get off the chest I had been standing on and put the spray paint on the coffee table and stop a few feet away from him.

"I am home" I say, gesturing to our surroundings. He flinches slightly at the reminder of what my life was before I came to Auradon, before looking back at me with hope in his eyes.

"I..I brought the limo, it's a sweet ride" he says, giving me a small nervous smile.

"It is.." I say trailing off and he looks at me hopefully.

"Which is why you should get out of here before it gets ruined" I finish and he looks comepletely crushed by my words.

"Mal.." he starts to say sadly.

"I don't fit in there Ben..I really gave it my best shot but-" I cut myself off by shaking my head.

"If you think I can change then I think you are wrong" I finish.

"Then I'll change" he says eagerly with a shrug, smiling brightly at me.

 _'Oh no, please tell me he isn't actually saying th-'_ I begin to think to myself frantically.

"I'll skip school, have more fun, I'll blow off some of my responsibilities-" he starts to say but I've had enough. Auradon needs him to be who he is way too much for him to even consider being like me.

"No! No, see this is why I left. I'm such a terrible influence on you and it's only a matter of time before I do something so messed up that not only the kingdom will turn on me they'll turn on you too!" I exclaim and his eyes widen as he shakes his head a few times before closing more of the gap between us.

"Don't quit us Mal" he says as he takes my hand and places the ring on my palm, closing my fingers around it.

"The people love you...I love you" he says and I see tears gather in his eyes before he closes them and kisses my hand.

"Don't you love me?" he says softly as he opens his eyes again, and cradles my hand between both of his.

"Ben I.." I can't bring myself to finish my sentance. I remove my hand from his grip to look at the ring in my hand. I smile as I remember all the happy memories that it brings back as I turn it in my fingers, the carraige ride on the way to his coronation, dancing with each other after I beat my mom. I sigh and mentally shake my head before more memories can come flooding back. I take his hand and place the ring in his palm, closing his fingers around it.

"I have to take myself out of the picture because it's what's best for you, and what's best for Auradon" I say gently, moving away so I won't have to look at his broken expression anymore.

"No Mal please.." he says desperately and I hear him take quick steps forward before feeling him grab my wrist gently.

"I can't do this...you should go Ben" I say as I move back towards the mural of Jay,Evie,Carlos and myself I had been working on and grabbing the spray paint again and getting back on the chest. I turn to look at him one more time and he's still standing there frozen in place.

"Ben please go, please leave" I say firmly and he looks up at me with a heart broken expression on his face. It takes all of my self control to not take it back, and tell him I love him. He turns around and I feel my heart begin to break into pieces as he walks to the doorway of the room where the enterance is and stops in place.

"No" he says quietly, and I almost gave to strain my ears to be able to hear him.

"What?" I say gently, thinking I might have miss heard him.

"No!" he says louder before turning around quickly and begins crossing the room.

"Ben what-" I begin to say only to be cut off by Ben gently yanking me off the chest and kissing me eagerly.

"I am not leaving you" he says firmly in between kisses, holding on to my hips possessively.

"Ben-" I say and he growls before kissing me harder. I give in and kiss back eagerly, tossing the spray paint on to the floor before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Mine" he says possessively before moving to kiss my jaw and neck.

"Ben" I moan softly, playing with the hair that's sticking out slightly underneath the beanie. He purrs and nuzzles his face into my neck, his kisses on my neck become less needy and more gentle and loving.

"I love you" he says gently, hugging me to him.

"I love you" I mumble against his forehead, and he looks up at me immediately with love and adoration in his eyes.

"Come home?" he says, and I nod my head as tears prick my eyes. He smiles and hugs me even tighter before kissing me sweetly, I kiss back and gently stroke his cheek to wipe away a few tears with my thumb.

"Let's go" he says softly, breaking our hug before taking my right hand in his. He pulls his ring out of his jacket pocket again and slides it on to my index finger again, right where it belongs. He smiles down at me before kissing the ring. we walk across the room hand in hand, only pausing so I can grab my backpack before we make our way out of my hideout. I don't look back on the place I used to call my home. Ben is my home now and as long as I have him I can handle whatever life throws at me.

 **A/N: This prompt was requested by Twilightandpercyjacksonlover30 in a review on my story _Please Don't Leave_** **and I got really excited once I saw this request. I love it when others ask me to write one shots or stories for them so please don't be afraid to ask if you have any requests :)**


End file.
